The 13th
by Alpha Arc
Summary: Please read, this is my first fan fiction. A new boy moves to town with a blue bandana, something about shadow digivolution, the start of high school, and to top it all off, Hikari and the digidestined meet something they never thought would ever exist, the 13th. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 The Boy With The Blue Bandana**

This is my first fan fiction so please be gentle.

* * *

_Naoto's POV_

"I'm finally here" I thought. My name is Naoto Arashima (my OC). I am a 15 years old and just a little taller than the average person my age. My hair is as jet black and is almost long enough to cover my dark blue eyes. I wear a pair of ripped jeans, a navy blue t-shirt, a single black fingerless glove with a circle on the back on my right hand that was a good-bye gift from my master, and my trademark bandana around my neck.

I just moved to Odaiba and I just got off the train. I used to live in a small rural town of Inaka. It's a quiet place with not many cars and only one train. Don't get me wrong, I've been to the city, but only a couple of times for my master. Me and my brother Koh (from Digimon dawn) lived by ourselves until he moved to the city awhile back, it was called 'sunshine city' but when I looked it up I couldn't find it. I wasn't worried because, although he's very troublesome, he can get out of any situation and that's just the type of guy he is.

From now on I was going to attend the local high school here and was heeding down the street to my new apartment at 'Highton View Terrace' when I looked up and saw a couple of steel beams being held up by a crane about to fall, when I noticed this I quickly ran to the area under the beams and see a girl with brown hair standing there when the beams start to fall and that's when I heard a boy scream "Hikari look out!". I ran as fast as I can and on pure instinct I tackled the girl named 'Hikari' out-of-the-way with both of us falling to the ground only an inch away from the beams.

_Hikari's POV_

I was heading home with T.K. from school supply shopping, our first year of high school was today and i really didn't want to be under prepared for whatever those stupid teachers throw at us.

All of a sudden,"Hikari look out!" I hear T.K. scream. I look up to see a couple of steel beams about to hit me,then I close my eyes when I felt a something push me to the ground and then I hear a huge bang. When I opened my eyes I see a pile of steel beams where I previously was, after a couple of seconds i realise i was laying on the ground being held by a boy around my age. 'Never met him before, He's kinda cute' after a second of processing what I said 'Wait what?!' I blushed

_T.K.'s POV_

Me and my childhood friend and companion in my digimon journey Hikari were walking down the side-walk heading over to her apartment at 'Highton View Terrace' when I hear a wierd 'clanking' sound. i look up to see some steel beams about to fall on Hikari, "Hikari look out!" I scream only to see a blue blur run past me heading straight for her.

_Naoto's__ POV_

"That's gonna hurt tomorrow" I mumble while i lay on the ground and the girl apparently called 'Hikari' laying on top of me. Now that i got a better look at her she was around my age, brown shoulder length hair and wore a school uniform when she opened her eyes she stared at me for a second then her face became slightly red 'Is she sick or something?'

she stood up and quickly said "ohmygod I am so sorry. Are you hurt anywhere? Do you need medical attention? Are you bleeding?" she bombarded me with questions, 'I thought I was the one who was suppose to be worried about her?' i thought pushing the thought to the back of my head.

I stood up, a little hurt with probably a bruise or a cut but made sure she didn't know because she seemed worried enough,and said "its ok it's just a scratch, how 'bout you Hikari?" I asked with a little concern in my voice.

_Hikari's POV_

I ask the boy with many questions hoping he's ok. I couldn't believe what he just did, 'I've seen Taichi do some courageous things but not as extreme as that, is that a bandana?' I thought 'not a lot of people wear bandanas, although it does look cool on him' I said in my head."it's ok just a scratch, how 'bout you Hikari?" the boy in front of me asked

"I'm fine, thank you so much." I paused "Wait how do you know my name?" I asked a little surprised

"oh, the boy over there called you it" he pointed to T.K. " your name's Hikari right?" he asked, I nodded "good, I was afraid I got your name wrong"

"umm if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" I asked shyly and slightly blushed, 'why am I blushing!?' I thought."My name is Naoto Arashima and I just moved here" he said. 'Naoto Arashima' I repeated in my head blushing even more.' I really hope he doesn't see me blush'

"So that's the name of your 'Knight in Shining Armor'" I hear T.K. joke from behind. 'Im gonna have to get him back for that later' i thought

_T.K.'s POV _

I couldn't beleive what I just saw, that guy just ran and tackled Hikari out of the way while steel beams where falling on top of her. I was amazed how fast he was 'he made The Flash seem slow'.I looked over to Hikari and right when I saw Hikari's blush I knew it was the perfect subject to tease her about 'Daisuke is gonna freak' I thought."My name is Naoto Arashima and I just moved here" I hear him say

"So that's the name of your 'Knight in Shining Armor'" I joked, I knew I was gonna get it later but I figured it was worth it.

"T.K. you are so dead" she said blushing even more to a shade that could match a tomatoes

"I'm not wearing armor, im not even a knight." Naoto stated with an innocent look, both me and Hikari sweatdropped 'this guy must be pretty dense'.

"Anyways" I said "My names Takeru" I said holding out my hand "But people call me T.K., Welcome to town Naoto"

"Thanks T.K." Naoto said and shook my hand 'damn this guys grip is strong' i thought. Before i could say anything else Naoto's watch beeps "dang it I had to be at the apartment 30 minutes ago" he quickly looks at us "nice meeting you two" he says.

"You to" Hikari said silently blushing then he runs off

"it seems your 'prince charming' ran away" I joked

"SHUT UP!" she yelled chasing me back to her place

_Taichi's POV _

I was in the living room pacing around 'damn it I hope she's ok' I had just heard of what happened down town and was worried sick, Gatomon told me to calm down because Hikari was apparently a 'tough girl' and Agumon was in my room sleeping. When Hikari got home I quickly ran up to her "I heard about the incident, are you hurt anywhere, are you feeling well" I asked "wait you look completely fine " I said sounding confused.

"That's because her 'Prince Charming' saved her" I heard T.K. say in a teasing way.

"who?" I asked feeling a little left out.

"This kid named Naoto ara-something that just moved here and saved Hikari." he responded.

"Arashima" Hikari silently corrected while blushing 'oh yah' I thought 'time for some pay back for making me worry' I grinned

_Hikari's POV_

After about 5 minutes of teasing from both my brother and T.K., my mom came into the living room from the kitchen "boys stop teasing Hikari it's not very nice" she demanded and i heard two murmers i could only guess where "fine", 'thank you mom' I thought "Hikari, can you please give this gift to the new neighbors down the hall? i made them a homemade apple pie." she smiled. Both me and Taichi sweet dropped at the word 'homemade'

"sure" I said 'anything to get away from these two's teasing'.

"Yawn, can I go with." Gatomon asked just waking up from her 'catnap'

"Sorry but you cant, some people still don't like or are scared of digimon, and honestly, I don't want to give the new neighbors a heart attack" I explained feeling a little bad.

"I understand, I guess I'll just bother Agumon or something."Gatomon said but before leaving she says loud enough so only I can hear "Good luck with your 'Knight in Shining Armor'"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled I took the box and left to get to the new neighbors that live just down the hall. I see a couple of boxes in front of the door 'looks like their still unpacking' i ring the door bell to see none other than Naoto in front of me looking kind tired.

"oh, hi Hikari" he said with a smile, "what are you doing here?" he asked. He looked like he was about to pass out. 'What happened to him?' i thought.

_Taichi's POV_

About two minute after Hikari left my good friend Koushiro busted through the door "TAICHI!" he yelled looking VERY tired.

"DON'T YELLl" I yelled back "whats wrong?" I asked a little concerned, i had the right to be considering the last time he did this was during summer break and we had to fight a mega level Dioboramon.

"I hope not, Gennai just called" he paused "it's an emergency."_  
_

* * *

I know it's a cliff hanger but please just wait

please review and just fixed the chapter


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 The Emergency**_

I know that some people are OOC, but this is my fan fiction so its okay with me

* * *

**_Naoto's POV_**

I was running as fast as I can to my new apartment 'Dammit it I'm late'. Right when im about to pass an alley way I see a ladder leading to the top of a building,'If the streets are to crowded then try let's try the roofs' i thought.I climbed the ladder to the roof ' let's do this' I smirked.

I jumped from roof to roof trying not to slip but also wanting to get to my new home as fast as possible, right when i get to the roof of Highton View Terrace i see a man with an all blue trench coat and a walking stick standing in front of me, just staring at me. "ummm im sorry, do you need something from me?" i asked not sure if he was listening.

"Yes my lord" he said in a frightening voice,'My lord? I thought i was a 'Knight in Shining Armor' "I want to FIGHT" he yelled as he ran towards me trying to slash me with his cane, needless to say, i dodged all of them.

"Wait stop, I don't want to fight you!" I screamed still dodging, even though i said that, this was a thrilling fight with a strong opponent 'This guy is almost as good as guys back home' I thought. Finally after about 10 minutes of dodging i found an opening at his gut. I jab him strait in the gut with all my strength which led to him falling onto the floor. Not looking back i ran in side and locked the door 'That guy was tough' I thought while griping my fist 'dam, my hand hurts from just punching him, was he made of steel?!'. I stopped thinking about it and started heading down stairs, after getting the new keys to my apartment I quickly went to my new home.

Since my stuff was already here I was able to start bringing stuff in, after about 3 minutes of bring stuff in, my right hand started burning "aaaahhhh" I screamed in pain, after a minute I looked at the back of my hand, that wore a fingerless glove, to see a five point star in the middle of the circle 'that's strange' I thought until i hear a knock at the door.

**_Hikari's POV_**

"oh, hi Hikari" he said with a smile, "what are you doing here?" he asked. He looked like he was about to pass out. 'What happened to him?' i thought a little concerned

"H-hi N-naoto" I stuttered 'i got to stop doing that before he thinks I'm some type of stuttering idiot' i though "My mom asked me to bring this homemade pie"

**_Koushiro POV_**

"Where are we gonna meet and who's gonna be there" Taichi asked me

"We're gonna do it here and everyone's on the way. The only ones going are you, me, Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, Ken and I see that T.K.'s already here so that just leaves Hikari." I said

"I think my mom asked her to give a gift to the new neighbors" T.K. said

"well let's go get her" i said heading out the door. When I got out the down all I saw was Hikari trying to wake up an unconscious boy on the floor yelling "OHMYGOD WAKE UP!".

"seems like Hikari knocked out her prince charming" T.K. joked and Taichi laughs.

"prince charming?" I ask a little confused

**_Naoto's POV_**

"Homemade? How nice of you" I said opening a box taking out a fork, then sitting on another box strong enough to support my weight.

"you're not going to eat inside?" Hikari asked with a tint of pink on her cheeks 'how come every time I talk to girls they have pink on their cheeks' I wondered

"It's a beautiful day, I don't have any furniture inside yet, and i think i would rather eat outside with a cute girl then inside by myself" I said while opening the box

**_Hikari's_ POV**

'He said cute right? he said I was c-cute!' I was starting to lose my ability to think straight "itadakimasu!" he said, right when he took a bite of the pie he passed out right in front of me

"OHMYGOD WAKE UP!" I totally forgot about the pie! I know my moms a bad cook but to knock someone out?! 'Mom, you out did yourself' just then I look behind me only to see taichi and T.K. laughing "Dont just stand there, help me bring him inside"

"Fine, T.K. help me bring him into our apartment" I heard Taichi say from behind me

"what are you guys doing here anyways?!" I asked

"gennai called for us, apparently its some sort of emergency" he explained

"I'll get his feet, you get his upper body" T.K. said grabbing Naotos legs

"fine" Taichi grumbled "dammit this guy is FUCKING HEAVY" he complained

after getting Naoto into Taichis bed, everyone else arrived "yo who's the guy in Taichis bed" demi-veemon asked bluntly

"he's Hikaris 'knight in shining armor' that just moved next door" T.K. said bluntly

"k-knight in shining armor!?" Daisuke said "Hikari's my girl!"

"what do you mean 'your girl'?" I asked him 'i like daisuke and all, but just as friend, the 'my girl' thing gets a little creepy sometimes'

"oh nothing Hikari, just guy talk that's all" he said trying to act innocent

"well he is kinda cute" miyako says "you have good taste in guys hikari" she winked

"would you guys quit that" I said blushing

"guys we're not here to talk about Hikaris _obvious_ crush on this guy, gennai wants to talk to us" gatomon said smirking at me 'im SO gonna get you back for that later' i thought

"well then, everyone get into the other room to prepare for the journey" Taichi said. everyone nodded and headed over to the other room

**_Naoto's POV_ **_  
_

'What the heck happened' i though regaining conciousness, i stand up from the bed and head out the door only to see a women cooking something, "umm, excuse me, where am I? Who are you?" i asked

"oh your awake?! My daughter Hikari and her friends brought you in here after you collapsed" she explained "they're in the other room if you want to talk to them" she says pointing at the other door

"thank you mam" I said bowing, I walked over to the door only to hear someone yell 'digi-gate open!'. I open the door only to see a bright light, then I lose conciousness _again._

I wake up to see myself falling out of the sky over a small island "WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed 'This is the weirdest day of my life' I thought bracing for impact. while falling I thought i some a group of people on the island, 'what are they doing here?' i thought

**_Taichi's POV_**

"-ELL!" I heard 'huh? what was that?'

"did you guys hear that?" I asked the others

"hear what?" Iori asked

"I thought I heard yelling" i explained

"it was probably just your imagination" ken said

"so anyways, Hikari, what do you think about Naoto?" T.K. ask her, i started listening in 'this might be interesting'.

"he's very kind, and surprisingly strong" she said

"well I don't trust him" gatomon said which confused me

"you didnt even talk to him though" armadillomon said

"didn't you smell him?" gatomon asked all the digimon who all responded with a 'no' "it was faint, but i could smell digimon on his fist" we were all surprised 'on his fist?' i thought, i look over to hikari to see her the most shocked

"what do you mean on his fist?" she asked a little worried

"don't worry, it could have happened from brushing up to us when we brought him in to the apartment" hawkmon reassured Hikari

"but what if it wasn't?" asked gatomon "its was only on his knuckles"

"so he got it by punching a digimon? impossible, no ones crazy enough to fight a digimon barehanded, not even taichi" Daisuke said. I turn to Hikari to see she was feeling uncomfortable about the topic.

"lets just drop the subject, if he did fight a digimon he would be in the hospital" I said trying to comfort her

"whatever, all im trying to say is to be careful around him until we find out more" Gatomon said

"everyone be quiet we're almost at gennai's home so lets stop bickering so he can tell us whats wrong" Koushiro said

"fine" we all said in unison as we approached the house seeing gennai waiting in front

"digidestined, its good to see you again" he said

"you to " Iori said

"lets just skip to the part were you tell us whats wrong and we beat it up" Daisuke said rudely before ken hit him in the side of the head

"can you please be quiet for five minutes" ken asked annoyed

"Daisuke, I'm afraid this is a threat you wont be able to just 'beat up' like the others" Gennai told him

"what do you mean?" I asked confused

"years ago you and the other original digidestined minus Hikari went to camp and were sucked into the digital world. what i never told you was that Hikari wasnt the only one absent that was supposed to go to the digital world" he continued "he was the 9th digidestined or i guess the 13th now that we have Daisuke, Iori, Miyako, and Ken" he said

"13TH!" we all yelled

"yes, and it seems he's discovered his digivice" he said

"so whats the bad news?" I asked confuse 'we're going to get a new team member whats so bad about that?' i thought

"while making the digivice Belphemon the demon lord of Sloth attacked and took the digivice" he said "I believe he corrupted the digivice and now the new digidestined will be corrupted by the evil power, so I've named him the child of darkness" he said concerned

"demon lord?!" ken asked shocked

"yes, there are 7 in total who have waged war on each other since the beginning of the digital world" he said "although lately they havent been causing any trouble, but recently I've received information that both the demon lords of Pride and Wrath have been active" Gennai continued

"so what do you want us to do about it" Miyako asked

"to find and make sure the 13th doesn't get corrupted by the power of the digivice and to see if has anything to do with the demon lords" Gennai said "but the digivice is most likely modified so it wont look like the others, it might now even look like a digivice to begin with" he said

"so we have to find the other digidestined only knowing that he has a digivice that doesn't even look like a digivice and interigate him about the demon lords?" T.K. asked optimistically

"yes, but there's one more thing" he continued "before Belphemon left after takeing the digivice he said 'light shines the brightest in the dark'"

"That's good to know" i said "we'll go home and look to see if there's anything we could find"

"The 13th is somewhere in odaiba" he said before we left for the real world 'all of odaiba? i hope this '13th' is close' i said before going through the portal

* * *

I hope you enjoyed


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 As Your Lord I Command You, Digivolve**_

I wrote this one up pretty fast to make up for th long time between updates, please enjoy

* * *

_**Naoto's**_** POV**

'WORST. DAY. EVER.' I thought regaining conciousness AGAIN for around the 3rd time today, feeling a small pressure on my chest i open my eyes to see a small navy blue creature on my chest staring at me. "ummm, hello?" I asked it

"Hello my name is Dorimon" the creature said "and i'm your partner" he said jumping around and smiling 'Dorimon? why does it sound so familiar'

"My name is Naoto, nice to meet you dorimon" I said sitting up "ummm, is dorimon what you are or is it your real name?"

"it's what I am" he said

"then how about i give you a name" i said thinking "how about dex?" i asked

"Dex?" he asked

"yah, mind if i call you that since we're partners? dorimon doesn't really sound like a real name." i asked

"dex?... I LOVE IT!" he said jumping around

"good to hear but, what exactly are you? where am I? what kind of partners?" I asked

"im a digimon, Digital Monster, you're in the digital world, and partners are partners" he said 'digimon?' i wondered

"ummm, are there any other humans here besides me?" i asked

"well not many but i did see a group of humans on the other side of the forest" Dex said pointing (or whatever he does with his stubby leg) into at a path in the forest

"can you take me to them" I asked him hoping to get some answers

"sure" he said and we started walking when it started to feel awkward

"ummm, where are your parents" i asked trying to break the tension

"parents?" he asked

"yah, like a mom and dad?" he nodded "then how about a brother or sister?" i asked

"no" he said bluntly

"any type of family?" i asked

"digimon don't have families" he said 'No family, just like Koh and me'

**_*flash back 10 years ago*_**

**_I was 5 years old. It was raining, I was laying in the dirt, crying, alone. In front of me was the dead couple that i once called 'mom and dad' and i just laid there, until someone came up to me. _**

**_"Naoto, get up" I heard a the person say_**

**_"whats the point, I don't have a family anymore, I don't have a reason to live anymore" I told him_**

**_"Then you can live with me and my friends, we'll be your family, then you can have a reason to live" I looked up at him_**

**_"why would you help me?" I asked_**

**_"I don't have a family either, everyone deserves a family" he told me_**

**_"then we're like brothers then?" I asked_**

**_"yep, from now on we look after each other through thick and thin no matter what happens" he said holding out a hand_**

**_"t-thanks" I said taking his hand "bro"_**

**_*End flash back*_**

"Then I'll be your family" I said, his eyes widened "we'll be brothers and look after each other"

"really?!" he asked smiling

"yep, and maybe someday we can make more friends and family" i told him

"really!" he was practically jumping around

"yep I promise, we'll look after each other through thick and thin" I said continuing to walk until i sensed something 'what the heck' i looked up to see something about to drop on Dex, "dex watch out" i yelled pushing him out-of-the-way" who's there?" i said looking back to see a koala like creature

"my name is Phascomon and once destroy you I'll finally be able to digivolve" he said while running towards us 'damn it im to exhausted to fight' I thought until dorimon tackled him

"Leave Bro alone! METAL DROP!" he yelled before spitting an iron pebble at the koala only for it to be deflected

"ha you're just a weak little piece of shit that hasn't digivolved yet, in this world the only thing that matters is digivolution" he yelled 'digivolvolution?' i thought before hearing a voice in my head **'saying the oath of the demon lord is the path to digivolution'** it said, suddenly I felt an immense amount of power in my hand, looking at my hand i saw the star on my glove start to glow 'The oath of the demon lord?' I thought

"ahhhh" I heard dex scream being thrashed by the koala, 'i have to help him'

"dex" i said when words escaped my mouth almost on instinct _**"DEX, As Your**_**_ Lord,"_** i said surprised 'Lord?' _**"I Command You,"** _I continued against my will holding out my hand _**"Digivolve"** _I screamed before Dex was covered in a dark light

**Dorimon shadow digivolve to...** **DORUMON**

when the light disappeared i saw a navy blue fox with a red gem on his forehead in front of me 'wow' I thought "d-dex?" i asked

"The one and only, Big Bro" he said "METAL CANNON" he yelled spitting a metal sphere attacking the lizard

"I'll get you back for this, once i digivolve ill destroy you both!" he said before running away

"lets find those other humans, he might try to attack them to" dex said

"right" a said running behind dex untill we see a bright light up ahead hearing voices

"digigate open!" one voice said before we got there seeing a blinding light 'not again' i thought

**Hikari's POV**

When we arrived home i was about to head to Taichis room to check on Naoto when I heard an evil voice "Hello again Digidestined". we all turn to the computer only to see a Keramon on the screen "missed me?" he asked smirking

"Keramon? I thought we deleted you a long time ago" Izumi shouted

"relax, I'm not here to fight, only for me give you a message" keramon said

"how are you still alive?" Taichi asked

"I would love to explain but I have a message for you" keramon said " 'If something is dark does that make it evil' " keramon said before vanishing, we all stayed silent for a minute until...

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH ALL THE RIDDLES!" Daisuke yelled

I left the room "im gonna check on Naoto" I said leaving the room

"so you and 'lover boy' can smooch?" T.K. said before I slammed the door on him face and ran to Taichi's room only to be greeted with an empty bed 'were did he go' i wondered until mom came up behind me

"I think your friend already left" she said

"oh then i should check up on him" i said about to leave

"no you don't young lady, you need to get ready for school tomorrow" she said "and im sure your boyfriend is also busy getting ready in his new apartment" I blushed

"MOM NOT YOU TO" i yelled stomping to my room 'first T.K., then Taichi, now my own mom' i paused 'maybe i can sneak out to see if naoto's alright' i thought

"you better not think of sneaking out" Gatomon said 'dang it' "everyone's gone home and we've decided to go investigate the 13th and the returned supposedly deleted digimon tomorrow" she told me

"fine i guess ill just get ready for school after dinner" I said going down stairs to eat

_**Dex's POV?**_

I wake up next to Naoto in a strange empty room full of boxes back in my Dorimon form 'I'm small again'

"mph, Dex?" Naoto said waking up

"Naoto, Where are we?" i asked confused 'this is not the digital world'

"my new home" he said surprised looking around

"its nice" i said

"how did we get here?" he asked

"I brought you here" a voice said, we turn around to see an extremely skinny digimon "my name is Keramon" he said

"My name is Dex" i said happily 'Yay another friend!'

"I have a message for you my lord" he said to Naoto "'If something is dark does that make it evil'" he said before vanishing

"what was that about?" I asked Naoto

"I have no idea" he said looking at his a clock on the wall "i have to get ready for school tomorrow" he said rolling out a couple of blankets out "you and me can sleep here tonight, we'll set up all the furniture tomorrow" then he got up and poured a bowl with something and came back, here's some cereal, eat up and go to sleep okay?" he asked

"sure!" i said eating the cereal 'this tastes like sugar' i thought feeling sleepy

_**Naoto's POV** _

_***Dream world***_

_**I was surrounded in darkness 'am I dreaming' I thought looking around. then i see a 2 figures in the distance, one was a demonic dragon, while the other was a majestic angel. it appeared they were fighting a demon or something, I just stayed there until i saw the demon charge toward me about to attack me 'IM GONNA DIE!' i thought until i heard a yell**_

_***Dream world end***_

"NAOTO WAKE UUUUUUP!" I heard Dex yell

i jumped up surprised "Whats wrong!?" i asked nervously

"the thing over there has beeped for 30 minutes now" he said pointing to my alarm clock 'crap' i thought getting up and changing into my school uniform as fast as possible

"Dex, stay home, if your hungry eat a bowl of cereal and don't open the door for anyone" I told him before slamming the door running to school 'I over slept damn it' i thought looking at a piece of paper 'Odaiba High school room 1-B ' I though running past the latter from yesterday 'time to take another detour' i thought smiling

_**T.K.'s POV** _

'I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL' i thought running to school in my messy uniform 'i should have slept early like Matt said' looking up i almost thought i saw a ninja jumping on the roofs of buildings until it disappears 'i must be REALLY out of it'.

I arrived at school and ran into class 1-B just in time for the bell to ring "just in time " said the teacher

"well you know me, i like to get to school early" i said chuckling

"whatever just take a seat , i have a very important announcement to make" he said while i took my "everyone today we have a new student" he started then someone with the school uniform and a blue bandana walked into the room, my eyes widened 'wait a minute that's' i thought "everyone please say hello to Mr. Naoto Arashima"

_**Hikari's POV** _

I just stared at the scene in front of me "everyone please say hello to Mr. Naoto Arashima" the teacher said as the bandana wearing boy came into the room with a soft smile on his face

"Hello, my name is Naoto, I hope i get along with everyone" he said. Noticing me he smiled wider 'hes smiling at me' i thought lightly blushing

"woah he's cute" i heard some girls whisper

"yah and he looks really cool with that bandana" another girl whispered

"you think he has a girlfriend?"

"i think he single" they continued gossiping 'i wonder if he does' i thought

"now you may sit in the empty seat next to Mrs. Yagami by the window in the back row" the teacher said

"thank you sir" Naoto said walking towards me "its good to see you again" he said siting down next to me

"you to" i said smiling

"now than class, open you books to chapter 1" the teacher said beginning class

*time skip to lunch time*

I was about to ask Naoto if he wanted to have lunch together until _someone _rudely interrupted me "Yo Naoto, good to see you again" T.K. said

"you to T.K." he looked at me "sorry I left yesterday without saying goodbye, but yesterday was a crazy day and I just wanted to lay in my own bed for a while" he said

"Its okay, but next time just leave a note" I told him

"So you're the new class hottie" I heard miyako say entering the room "I've heard rumors about you all day, your quite popular"

"thanks, I think" he said nervously

"ummm, Naoto" he looked at me "d-do you want to have lunch with me on the roof?" i asked nervously

"yah we can all hangout on the roof together every lunch" Daisuke added entering the room with Ken 'Dammit Daisuke'

"sure, let me just buy my lunch and I'll be right up" he said

"I'll go with you" T.K. said before they both left

"He seems like an interesting person" Ken said to no one in particular as we headed to the rooftop

* * *

Thank you for reading


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4 My New School Life_**

I hope you enjoy chapter 4

* * *

_**T.K.'s POV**_

"So were you from Naoto?" I asked walking down the hall with Naoto

"I'm actually from Odaiba but I moved to Inaka 7 years ago due to family reasons" he said

"really? Then why did you move back to Odaiba?" I asked

"A friend of mine said it would be a good experience to move to the city, Inaka's kinda a rural town" he said "and he also wanted me to get to know people my age considering there was no one else my age there" he continued hen we finally reached the lunch line

"Really, you're the only one that's 15 over there?" I asked shock 'although, that would kinda explain why he's so dense'

"yah but i made friends with a lot of the younger kids there so it was okay" he said buying his stuff "we should hurry, I don't want to keep everyone waiting"

"sure, I cant wait to introduce you to everyone" i said paying for all my stuff "although you wont meet Iori till after school"

"Iori?" he asked as we started to walk up the stairs to the roof

"he lives in the same building as me and Miyako and is an 8th grader" i explained

"oh cool" he said

"so who do you live with?" I asked which cause a slight reaction 'did i say something wrong'

"just my brother Dex" he said

"what about your mom or dad?" I asked

"..." he just stood there silently, "we should hurry to the others" he said rushing up stairs 'dammit I really screwed up' I thought as we exited the door to the roof

"Hey Naoto, T.K., over here" I hear Daisuke scream

"Hey everybody" Naoto said

"Okay now for some proper introductions" Miyako said standing up "I'm Miyako Inoue from class 1-D and my boyfriend Ken Ichijouji who is also from class 1-D" she said pointing to ken

"it's a pleasure to meet you arashima" ken said

"please just call me Naoto" Naoto said

Miyako continued "next we have Daisuke Motomiya who is also in class 1-D" she said pointing to Daisuke

"Hey man, do you play any sports?" Daisuke asked

"I played a little basket ball, and im pretty good at kendo" Naoto said

"maybe you should join the basket ball team with me" I said

"I'll think about it" he said

Miyako continued "and lastly Hikari Yamagi and Takaishi Takeru from class 1-B" she ended

"well then in guess I should introduce myself" Naoto said sitting up

_**Hikari's POV**_

"My name is Naoto Arashima class 1-B" he said "I just moved here and I hope we all get along" he ended

"you to" Everyone said and we started eating and I opened my lunch bento

"wow you're lunch looks delicious, did you make it?" Naoto asked me

"y-yah" I said nervously "since my mother is a bad cook I had to make lunches for me and my brother when we were younger" I said

"your mothers not that bad at cooking" he said

"you FAINTED the first time you tried it remember?" I asked

"so?" he said innocently "well its good to know how to cook" he complimented

"u-umm, do you want some?" I asked nervously

"I would love to" he said "but i don't have any chopsticks" he said sadly

"I-I could just feed you" i said blushing picking up a piece of tempura "s-say a-ahhh"

he opened his mouth "ahhh" before i fed him

"awww they look like such a good couple" Miyako said watching us "and it seems like she gave him an indirect kiss"

"w-what, no way Hikari's MY GIRL" Daisuke screamed

"M-miyako ITS NOT LIKE THAT, and daisuke, I AM NOT YOUR GIRL" I screamed at both blushing like a tomato

"hey Naoto why are you smiling?" T.K. asked Naoto

"This tempura is amazing. Hikari's a good cook, I think she'll make a great wife when she grows up" he said still chewing his food, we all look at him 'w-wife'

"th-th-thank y-you" I stuttered my face heating up enough that i was pretty sure you could see steam

_**Ken POV**_

I just sat silently at the scene in front of me, hikari blushing, Daisuke getting angry, T.K. and Miyako teasing Hikari, and the new guy just sitting there enjoying his lunch 'and to think at one point I though friend where pointless' I thought eating some of my bread 'what a fool i was'

"hey ken?" naoto asked me

"yah?" I replied

"whats a 'knight in shining armor' mean?" he asked I sweat dropped 'he's so dense yet more mature than every one else' i thought

"im not that good at explaining stuff like that" I said trying to avoid the wierd subject

"okay ill just ask my brother when I get home" he said

"so since you just moved here do you need to go shopping after school?" I asked trying to change the subject

"now that you mention it, a friend of mine did say I was going to need a small laptop" he replied

"I know a place you can get one cheap" I told him "I'll show you it after school with everyone else"

"really? thanks I owe you one" he told me

"hey guys" I yelled at them, they all stopped arguing/teasing each other "after school lets show Naoto around Odaiba a bit so he can go shopping" i asked

"sure just let me text Iori about it" Miyako said pulling out her phone

"I'm in, we can go to the new arcade that just opened up" Daisuke answered

"I need to go shopping for a new pair of basket ball shoes anyways" T.K. replied

"I'll go to since i have nothing better to do" Hikari said

"thanks guys I really appreciate it" Naoto said

"any time" I told him before the bell rung

"I guess its time to head to class" T.K. said and everyone started packing their things

_**Naoto's POV**_

*after school*

I was waiting in the front for Hikari, everyone else went ahead to pick up Iori and I volunteered to wait for Hikari to finish talking to a teacher 'So far my life in Odaiba has been fun, but I wonder how long that will last' i thought 'with the whole being attacked first day here, this digimon thing, and the fact that trouble always follows me around wherever i go, it's going to be hard being a normal student' i thought looking at the sky ''I wonder how Koh's doing" I said out loud

"maybe you should call him" I heard a voice behind me belonging to none other than Hikari

"I can't, he disappeared a year ago, I haven't heard from him since" I said "i used to get letters from time to time, but he just stopped suddenly"

"oh, i see" she said sadly, i put a hand on her head

"its okay, no matter where we are we're always with each other in one way or another 'til the end" I told her getting her to smile

"we should start walking, everyone's waiting for us at the arcade" she told me

"lead the way" I said smiling, we walked about 15 minutes until we arrived at a two-story building

"so this is the new arcade" Hikari said

"wow, I've never been to an arcade" i admitted

"never?" she asked surprised

"I think I did once but that was when I was around 5 when i still lived in Odaiba"

"you lived in Odaiba before?" she asked

"yah but i moved when i was 8 around summer break" I told her

"cool, anyways we should hurry to the second floor, that's where the food court is" she explained

_**Miyako's POV** _

we were all sitting at a table in the food court waiting for Hikari and the new guy to get here "where are they?" Daisuke complained

"Probably kissing in a back alleyway" T.K. joked making daisuke angry

"dang it, I knew i should have volunteered to stay behind and wait for hikari instead of him" he complained standing up

"stop complaining and sit down, I'm sure they'll be here any minute now" Ken said

"actually we're already here" I heard turning around to see Naoto and Hikari standing there

Naoto walks over to Iori and sticks out his hand "nice to meet you, my name is Naoto Arashima"

Iori stands up and bows "My name is Iori Hida, It's also nice to meet you" he said before taking his hand "wow, you have a strong grip there" he said shocked

"you're not the first to say that" Naoto said embaressed

"enough talking, lets play some games, yo T.K., Ken, Naoto, i challenge all 3 of you to the arcades virtual racing game" daisuke said

_**Hikari's POV**_

*an hour later outside of the arcade*

"phew, I'm beat" T.K. said

"hey T.K., I want a rematch later, that air hockey table was broken I swear" Daisuke complained

"the table wasnt the only thing that's broken" ken joked

"whats that supposed to mean" daisuke asked

"exactly what it sounds like" Miyako said

"at least I got a point, you didn't even win against Iori" he yelled 'There arguing again' i thought seeing T.K. and Ken trying to calm things down, i look to Naoto

"did you have fun?" I asked considering he didn't play any games

"of course I had fun, who wouldn't after hanging out with you and everyone else" he said smiling, a tint of red appeared on my cheeks

"so what are you doing now? Iori, T.K., and Miyako are heading back to their apartments." I asked him

"Ken was going to help me do a little shopping, want to come along?" he asked

before I could answer Daisuke interrupted "can I come, the more the merrier right?"

"sure that's fine, how about you Hikari?" he asked AGAIN

"I'd love to come along" I said cheerfully

*In front of an electronics store*

"me and ken are just gonna go in and buy the laptop, we'll be out in a second so just wait a little" Naoto said entering the store with Ken

"hey Hikari" Daisuke said

"what?" I asked and he pointed across the street at a man in full blue clothing and a cane

"OHMYGOD that's mummymon!" I said surprised 'whats he doing here'

"Dammit, DemiVeemon's at home" he said

"we need to get home and get our digimon without causing a ruckus" just when Ken and Naoto came out of the store with a laptop case

"let's go" naoto said walking back to the apartment with us following, i hear Daisuke whispering the mummy situation to ken behind me

"are you sure its him?" asked Ken

"positive" Daisuke replied looking behind us "holy shit he's following us" he yelled

"who?" naoto looking back to see mummymon still disguised as a human, eyes widening "hikari can I ask a favor?" he asked

"anything" I told him, he gave me his laptop case

"hold onto this, I'll meet you back at the apartment" he said walking across the street to the park, then Mummymon followed him

"we have to follow him" ken said "I don't know why but i think Naoto's gonna need our help" he said running after mummymon and Naoto

"right" daisuke said following, 'Boys, always running' I thought trying to catch up

_**Naoto's POV** _

'This should be far enough' I thought walking to a secluded area of the park "SHOW YOURSELF!" i yelled, then seeing the man from yesterday walk up from behind a tree

"Hello again child" he said with an evil smirk

"what do you want?" I asked

"I have orders to kill you from my master, Daemon Lord of Wrath" he said calmly

"whose daemon?" I asked

"once your dead you wont need to know" he said getting into a fighting stance

"so what you're saying is that you're here for a round two?" I asked dropping my school bag "lets dance" I said running up him ready to fight

_**Daisuke's POV** _

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, me, Hikari, and Ken were hiding from behind a bush

"so what you're saying is that you're here for a round two?" he asked dropping his school bag "lets dance" he said starting to hand-to-hand fight mummymon, the suprising part wasn't that he was fighting a digimon but that he was WINNING

"HOLY SHIT" I heard Ken mumble "how is he dodging so quickly? Naotos speed is the fastest I've ever seen, he makes stingmon look slow" he said with amazement

"N-naoto, please be careful" I heard Hikari whisper

"my apartments close by, I'm going to go get DemiVeemon, stay here" I told them running to my apartment 'Naoto you better stay alive'

* * *

**I'm doing 2 polls:**

1) to see who should fight with Naoto in a later chapter. Izumi or Taichi?

2) on which 3 of the new digidestines should fight with Naoto in a future major battle. Only vote for two.

Please comment your pick, everyone is only allowed to vote once.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Making New Friends_**

**Current polling**

1) Taichi: **1** Izumi: **0**

2) Daisuke: **1 **Ken: **1 **Hikari: **0 **Takeru: **0 **Iori: **0 **Miyako: **0**

* * *

_**Dex's POV**_

"Dex, stay home, if your hungry eat a bowl of cereal and don't open the door for anyone" Naoto said leaving for school 'I wonder if schools fun' i thought, suddenly i felt a rush of energy

**"Dorimon shadow digivolve to ... DORUMON" **I said in my fox-like form 'how did I digivolve?' I thought sensing something 'its on the roof' I thought exiting the apartment through the balcony heading to the roof

_**Gatomon's POV**_

"Bye gatomon, see you after school" I heard Hikari say leaving for school, yesterday we learned that there was a 13th digidestined living in Odaiba and that the power of the dark Digivice has most likely corrupted him. 'time to get to work' I thought getting up. I decided to do a little investigating on my own so I'm going out on a patrol to see if I can find the 13th, after all its better us to find him before he finds us.

I went to the roof looking down at the crowd of people 'humans are always so busy' i thought seeing a blur out of the corner of my eye "what was that?!" I asked out loud

"what was what?" heard from behind me, I turn around to see a purple fox digimon with a red gem in its forehead in front of me

I was shocked 'how did I not notice him' I thought getting ready to fight if he try's something "who are you?" I asked seriously

"My name is Dex, who are you?" he asked smiling 'Dex, why is his name human?' I thought suspiciously

"I'm Gatomon, why are you her?" I asked still deciding what to do 'he doesn't seem hostile'

"Big Bro told me to stay in the apartment, but I got bored and I sensed you near by" he said smiling 'Big Bro must be his partner, which means he's the 13th's, but he doesn't look corrupted by the dark digivices power'

"So what do you want?" I asked

he looked at me for a while then blinked "you wanna play?" he said excitedly 'what?' "we could play in the park" he said

"I'm busy" I told him remembering why I'm out here

"Please" he said with a pouty face 'he's like a kid!'

"fine, let's go" I said giving in 'if I play along I might find out more about his partner'

"race you!" he said dashing off towards the park

"Your on! I'm not gonna get shown up by some ruby headed fox'' I said trying to catch up. Although I said that, he was probably one of the fastest rookies I've ever seen, when we reached the park we rested in a forest clearing "so whats your partner like?" I asked trying to get a little information out of him

"you mean Big Bro? he's really nice, and he helps me digivolve" he said smiling

"does he have a digivice?" I asked

"a what?" he asked confused

"a digivice, it's a small device" I explained to the purple fox

"no he doesn't have anything like that" he said standing up "wanna play now?" he asked offering me a hand

"sure" I said taking his hand to stand 'all I need to do is play along a little' i thought smirking "how bout a bet?" I asked

"what kinda bet?" Dex asked

"I have to catch you in five minutes, whoever wins has to grant the other a wish" I said

"Okay, but since it's just the two of us, how about we extend it to thirty minutes"

"Deal!" I said looking at a clock in the park which said 12:57 "we start when the clock hits 1:00 we start, and when it hits 1:30 the game ends" I said 'with thirty minutes I should have plenty of time'

_**Dex's POV**_

*30 seconds to 1:00*

"ready to lose?" the white cat asked

"as if" I said mockingly "I hope you can keep up" i teased

"whatever, ten seconds ... 9 ... 8 ... 7 ... 6 ... 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... GO" she yelled and I dashed off leaving her surprised 'I know im not one of the strongest digimon out there, but when it comes to speed, im the fastest there is' i thought smirking

_**Gatomon's POV**_

*29 minutes later*

'WHAT. THE. HELL.' I thought running around the park looking left and right "how the hell did he move so fast!" i screamed

"1 minutes left" I heard a voice behind me say

"YOU!" I screamed chasing after him

"this is fun!" he laughed still running

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL RUNNING SO FAST!" i yelled getting a little tired

"well why are you running so slow?" he teased 'ITS ON!' i thought, although he was laughing so hard he tripped over a rock 'this is me chance' I thought pouncing in the air pinning him to the ground

"I WIN" I said

"did you?" he asked pointing to the clock, 1:32 'i-i lost' i thought surprised

"y-you" I muttered "YOU WON AND DIDNT SAY ANYTHING!" I yelled at him

"but you looked like you where so into it" he said still pinned to the ground "umm, can you please get off of me" he said nervously

then I noticed the position we were in, I was sitting on his stomach pinning his arms down 'this in awkward' i thought getting of him and felt my face warm 'why am i feeling blushing' i thought looking at him "so what do you want?" I asked him still blushing a little

"what do you mean?" the fox asked

"you won so i have to grant you one wish" i responded

"oh, i forgot about the" he said smiling 'are, you, SERIOUS' i thought "oh, I know what I want!" he said excitedly "I want you to be my friend!" he said

"friend?" I said bluntly "that's all you want?" I asked confused

"yep, that way you'll be my first friend" he said, suddenly I ears twitched hearing a voice at the other side of the park _"so what you're saying is that you're here for a round two?" _it said 'round 2?' _"DIE HUMAN!" _I heard another voice say 'that voice, MUMMYMON!' i thought

"I have to go, it's an emergency" I told Dex turning around ready to leave

"WAIT!" he said and I turned around "will you play again tomorrow?" he asked smiling

"of course, we're friends right?" I turned around "see ya" I said running

_**ExVeemon's POV**_

I was flying to the park with daisuke on my back informing me about our _Mummy _problem,'Dammit, i was having such a nice nap' i thought "so mummymon is fighting this new kid?" i asked 'what would mummymon want with some stranger'

"yah, and Naoto was actually on beating him" he said 'A human that could fight an ultimate level?!' I thought surprised "down there" he said pointing to a clearing with 2 people fighting, i started flying down only to see mummymon rip of his coat and slamming him with him rifle knocking him unconscious

"NAOTO!" I heard a scream to see hikari running up to Naoto, i dropped off davis and got ready to fight

_**Hikari's POV**_

"NAOTO, WAKE UP" I said shaking him

"Hikari!" I heard from behind me to see Gatomon "Hikari, are you okay?!" she asked worried

"I'm fine but Naoto's hurt" I explained

"let me see" she said putting her ear to his chest "he's still breathing, just unconscious" she explained 'thank god'

"DO NOT GET IN MY WAY DIGIDESTINED!" Mummymon yelled "IN THE NAME OF MY MASTER I WILL KILL YOU!" aiming his rifle at us

"not on my watch" gatomon said "hikari!"

"right!" i said taking out my digivice

**"Gatomon digivolve to ... ANGEWOMAN" **angewomon and ExVeemon started attacking Mummymon

the fight was a pretty one-sided,1 ultimate and a champion VS 1 ultimate, Mummymon was still a little tired from his fight with Naoto and after fighting him for a while he became to injured to fight "DAMMIT, I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS YOU DAMN HUMANS!" Mummymon yelled running off

"I'm gonna go after him, you guys get Naoto to safety" Daisuke said chasing after mummymon with ExVeemon

I looked up at angewoman "how did you know we were in trouble?" I asked her

"I was in the neighborhood and heard the fighting" she said dedigivolving "why was Mummymon attacking Naoto?" she asked

"your guess is as good as mine" Ken said

_**Naoto's POV** _

'ow ow ow, I feel like i just got hit in the head with a bulldozer' I thought opening my eyes to see complete darkness 'where am I?'

**"Hello again, Child of Fate" **I turned around to see a giant bipedal demon beast with sheep horns,six devil wings, and chains wrapped on his legs and arms

"that voice, you're the one that helped me when me and Dex were in trouble" I said remembering the fight me and Dex had with the koala like digimon

**"yes, you are the Child of Fate, or you were anyways" **he said frowning

"what do you mean by _were_?" I asked 'Child of Fate?'

**"it's a long story" **he said

"well considering the fact that I'm just floating in darkness, I'm pretty sure I have enough time" I said smirking

**"very well, a long time ago there were 7 demon lords, each with their own unique name and characteristic, Daemon Lord of Wrath, Lucemon (chaos mode) Lord of Pride, Barbamon Lord of Greed, Beelzemon Lord of Gluttony, Lilithmon Lord of Lust, Leviamon Lord of Envy, and me, Belphemon Lord of sloth" **he explained

"so you're the Lord of Sloth?" I asked

**"I used to be" **he said

"_used to?_" I said

**"yes, the 7 demon lords have been at war with each other for centuries, it was a never-ending cycle of death between the armies, i thought it would never end, i thought I would never rest, until i found the key to ending the war, HUMANS" **he continued

"why humans?" I asked 'aren't humans weaker than digimon?'

**"unlike digimon, humans are kind, the humans that refer to themselves as the _digidestined _willingly give their power to strengthen their partners to help both the human and digital world"**

'digidestined? maybe those where the other humans I saw in the digital world' I thought "so how do I fit into this?" I asked

**"I had an idea, _if a digimon can't stop this war maybe a digidestined can, _so I stole the digivice of Fate and turned it into a vessel, a vessel fit for a human with the power of Sloth, turning it into the Vessel of Sloth. You,ve already guessed what the vessel is havent you?" **he asked smiling

"m-my glove?" i asked 'That would explain the burning, but how can that be? My master gave me it, does he have any connection to these demons' I thought

**"Correct, The Vessel of Sloth was originally the Digivice of Fate, created by putting my very essence into it, The Vessel of Sloth will allow you to have an infinite amount of partners, but there are conditions" **he said

"which are?" I asked still confused about the situation 'so I can have more partners besides Dex'

**"The digimon must have complete faith in you, and trusts you with their life, That is the key to shadow digivolution" **he explained 'shadow digivolution?' I thought

'shadow digivolve?' "Why do you keep calling it shadow digivolve, isn't it easier just to call it digivolve" i asked, he looked at me as if I grew a second head

**"shadow digivolution is EXTREMELY different from normal digivolution. First, the consept of shadow digivolution is a digimon trading their loyalty for power. Second, **** if a partner where to shadow digivolve to a certain level, they can shadow digivolve to that level at any time they want, although they are weaker if you're not there. And third, all of your partners are connected, if one has a strong emotion about something, the others will feel it.****"**

I thought about it for a moment 'if one of my partners feel a strong emotion, the others will feel it?' suddenly i started feeling wierd, i looked at my arm only to see it disappearing "what the HELL!" I said looking up at Belphemon

**"It seems you are waking up in the real world, I have one last thing to tell you" **he said worried **"_Just because something is dark, does not make it evil_" **

"whats that mean?" I asked already having both legs and an arm disappear

**"you will under soon enough. we will meet again someday, but for now, let me rest." **Belphemon said smiling

"good-bye, Belphemon" I said disappearing completely

_**Hikari's POV** _

I was in Naoto's apartment sitting next to a bed with a sleeping Naoto on it 'I hope he's okay' i thought looking at the sleeping figure 'i wonder if what Ken said might be true' i thought remembering this evening

***earlier today***

ExVeemon had just carried Naoto back to his apartment and set him on the blankets set in the middle of the room, then dedigivolving into DemiVeemon "Daisuke check his pockets, I'll check his bags" Ken said opening Naoto's school bag ''

"Why, what are we looking for?" Daisuke asked checking Naoto's pockets

"I have a suspicion that Naoto might be the 13th" Ken explained closing the bag "I got nothing in the bag, any luck on your end?" he asked Daisuke

"I got nothing" Daisuke replied "why would you think Naoto's the 13th? He's probably one of the nicest guy I've ever met, There's no way he would've been corrupted by the dark digivice" daisuke protested

"I agree, there is just no way Naoto could be the 13th" I added ''

Ken turned to us "Then why did Mummymon attack him?" he inquired looking through Naoto's boxes "why would mummymon attack an ordinary guy?"

"Well maybe someone wanted to kidnap him!" daisuke blurted 'Really?'

Ken looked seriously "why would someone want to kidnap him?" ken asked closing a box and looking through another

"well you saw how strong he was, maybe the 13th wants to kidnap him and turn him into his slave" daisuke said and me and Ken sweatdropped 'again with the stupid assumptions' I thought looking at Naotos sleeping figure 'but maybe he's on to something, maybe the 13th IS after Naoto'

I stood up and stopped Ken from opening another box "we'll ask him tomorrow okay, we shouldn't look through his stuff without his permission" I sighed "we should leave, Naoto needs his rest" i said

Ken looked over to Naoto "Fine, but someone should stay here and look after Naoto" he said opening him phone "I have to go home so i cant do it"

"HOLY SHIT, I got to get home or I'll miss the soccer game on TV, come on DemiVeemon" he said picking up demiveemon and running out the door 'wait a minute'

"I guess that just leaves you and gatomon" ken said leaving 'are you serious!'

"actually he's wrong" gatomon said standing up "it's just you" she said leaving

"what the HELL?!"

* * *

**I'm still doing the 2 polls:**

1) to see who should fight with Naoto in a later chapter. Izumi or Taichi?

2) on which 3 of the new digidestines should fight with Naoto in a future major battle. Only vote for two.

Please comment your pick.


End file.
